bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nnoitra Gilga
so i cant figure out how to link Noitora's pic to the profile. If anyone knows how feel free to do it for me lolz. Thanks, and ill probably being woking on Arroniro's and Zommari's pages tomorrow. Tsubasoke seizou 07:03, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Removal ? Any reason for the Fight remove ? EDIT : Ok, here I get it, but I don't see how that "It's already somewhere" could be a good reason, this may help some peoples if it doesn't help you... No purpose for the Fights Section Rewritting things and adding the same information in the same article is a good reason ? . If You want to write about figths - how about writnig a seperate article about each fight? For example http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Duel_on_Mustafar Hi I used up my spare time to write the Fight section, you could have atleast asked me before getting rid of it, it took some time to write, some people on this Wiki are jerks. Guys, don't forget to sign. Well, you know the articles, it's cool, but do you know that noone knows all articles, and sometimes only wanna see whith who did this char fought ? Whatever, let's wait other people's thinking about it.... I feel sorry for Your free time, but it took me a while to get rid of it, so were equal now. Next time read a book or sth in Your free time It may have taken you time, but like what 1 minute to delete each one? Besides there was nothing wrong with it anyway. Problem I totally agree with this problem report : This is a kind of encyclopedia about bleach, not a place to put your fan-colorization about this manga, you can go to fanon wiki to do that, but please, let official images(Manga uncolored/Anime) in the wikia's page. Mask Fragments I know the article already says what his mask fragments look like and where they are, but shouldn't we have a picture of them, too? Every picture of him has him wearing his eyepatch, so we can't see the fragments or his hollow hole. I think I remember seeing a picture of it somewhere on the wiki, but I don't know where it is. Darth Havoc 21:07, 2 May 2009 (UTC) It's under either the Arrancar or Espada page. gohanRULEZ 21:46, 2 May 2009 (UTC) But should it be put in this article, too, since it's specifically about Nnoitra? Darth Havoc 02:24, 3 May 2009 (UTC) True,it should.But no one ever got around to doing it. gohanRULEZ 02:35, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, I'd do it, but I don't know how. Darth Havoc 21:06, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you, Arrancar109. Darth Havoc 00:33, 6 May 2009 (UTC) The picture of Nnoitra's mask fragments and hollow hole are under Arrancar. It's the first picture you see on the page. Lazer81095 22:08, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Speech impediment Ok, yes at the very end of one episode listed as a reference he does say it, but watching through the other one I don't see/hear him do it even once. I think that may have just been a fluke. Are we sure this is actually a speech impediment? When else does he do that? i don't know japanese so does anyone know why it's a speech impediment?--Kisukeiscool100396 15:57, 19 May 2009 (UTC)